Your Fault
by Bullet For Prisoner
Summary: Sometimes, life is a little weird to you, and fate betrays you. Your lover gives up on you, and what can you do? Sit there and take it-It's not like you will ever be able to do anything about it. -Amuto (RimaHiko)


**Who's ready for _Your Fault? _IT's back, In a new version too!(: **

* * *

**Your Fault**

Amu Hinamori waited.

The rain patted down harshly of the two-story house, purple lightning flickered into the windows. The deep thunder twisted and jolted her stomach. The electricity was out. He was going to be home soon. She knew he would. She waited on the windowsill. The flowers were damped and they flowed down.

Her pink hair neatly up in a bow, a pen holding it neatly. Her pink sweater off-shoulder shirt provided her comfort. Her knee high socks of black was cotton and comfortable. The skull boy-shorts were short, but she wore them anyways.

Her golden eyes were softened, she was tired. But, she still waited.

The house phone started ringing.

Amu slid off the windowsill, and ran to the phone, picking the flickering phone off its dial and clicking the green button. "Hello?" She whispered softly.

"Amu? Are you home?" Utau's voice sounded, she seemed worried. "..." Was Amu's response. Amu gripped to the phone, but pushed saliva down her throat. "...Yes."  
Amu can hear crackling on the other side of the line; she ignored it. She waited for any sounds. "Amu, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

The huge rumble of thunder came back, jolting the pinkette. She took a deep breath, mentally telling herself to calm down. "Well, is Ikuto home? I want to talk to him, but he won't answer my calls." Utau complained, and she herd a bang of a door. Amu didn't respond; Ikuto was at work. And she just only realized that it wasn't even time for him to come home; she felt stupid.

"No, he's not at home."

She heard Utau grumble on the other line, "Well, then where is he?!"

As Amu was about to mutter the words of _He's at work, _Utau had interrupted her, "Whatever, I'll find him myself." As Amu was going to protest with whatever words she could muster up, Utau has hung up and the house phone made that annoying beeping sound at the other end signalling that there was no call in process.

Amu slid the silver house phone off her ear, her eyes looking at the blank screen before setting it back down on the receiver.

Letting out a stress-y sigh, she leaned herself against the cold window, lightly falling asleep to the harsh patting of rain.

* * *

"No, you said it was your day off!" Rima tugged at his dress shirt once again, digging her heart-shaped face into his back, holding him back from going out of the door from a meeting at work. "You said it was optional for you to go, why can't you stay home?" Rima croaked out. "They'll give you the paperwork tomorrow."

Nagihiko sighed, before setting his work bag down, and turning around, forcefully trying to pry Rima's fingers out of the hem of his shirt.

Rima sagged her arms at her sides, looking up at Nagihiko with red-puffed eyes. Her baby-blue cotton dress hanging right above her knees, a spaghetti strap hanging off her shoulder. Pale white ankle high socks, providing her feet with warmth, and some red slipper with the fluff comfort inside.

"Rima..." Nagihiko whispered with a low voice, patting down on her head. _"Sorry." _

"Nagihiko!" Rima screamed, her hands scratching her scalp harshly.

"I bet Ikuto will give you the paperwork! He's in-charge of the meeting, why can't you just stay home!," Rima paused, "I never get to spend any time with you anymore." She muttered.

Rima put a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her slippers.

"I'm sorry Rima, but I have to."

Rima snapped her head up, tugging at the front of his shirt. "You said it was _optional! _Can't you ever take your head off of work? Is work your wife?"

She knew she was being selfish, but he didn't have to go. She wish he could just agree, so they could go back upstairs, lay down their bed and cuddle up with the sound of thunder and the low sound of the television. Rima tugging at his skin-tight cotton shirt and brushing her legs against his blue basketball shorts. Pecking lips every time to time, but he always thought, no matter what, work was always going to be over Rima.

Always coming home late till every page, everything, was complete and turned back in. Coming home late, trying to silently shuffle into bed next to Rima; her eyes were always open, always feeling him pry his arms between her arms and stomach, and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. Seeing his smooth, purple hair lightly come down over her. His light smell of mint breath, his light breathing tickling her neck.

She hated it, hated it with all she could muster up. He would never express his love to her, ever. He would never come home a little early, or ask Ikuto to cover for him. Rima would always have to bring Amu over, complaining towards her, and crying harshly on the pinkettes shoulder whenever she would bring Rima in for a hug. Amu would always mutter the words of, _You're trying hard Rima, _She would whisper, patting her back, _I wish I could be here more._ _  
_

"You know what Rima!," Nagihiko yelled, pushing her to the ground. "If you don't stop, we can just get a divorce! I'm so sick and tired of this."

Rima slid to the ground, her eyes stuck to the new scar on the back of her leg. Shocked by his words, Rima couldn't help but have one, silent tear stream down her face; Nagihiko was fully aware of this-but went on.

"I pay for the house, bills, supply for you! And this is how you treat me?"

Rima looked down-skidding back on her knees and landing on her foot, and grudging herself up and off the floor. She clenched her cotton dress in a ball beside her thigh, her teeth clenching against her jaw. Turning her back to him, she patted herself to work, "Just go." She muttered.

* * *

"Oh my god, Rima what happened?!" Amu exclaimed, looking at her soaked best-friend in her doorway. "Come on, let get you in here. I don't want you catching a cold." Amu muttered, pulling her in.

Grabbing a fresh warm towel out of the dryer, Amu wrapped it around the small girl that hasn't mustered up any words since she got here. "Rima," Amu paused, "Look at me?" She questioned.

The blonde had pulled her hair down over her face more, hiding whatever she could. "Please?" Amu begged.

Slowly lifting her head, more fresh tears streamed down her face, running into Amu's arms, harshly crying into her beating chest, dropping the towel in process. Tear-stained eyes, nose stuffed and red, hair drenched and caught up in a rats nest, her jeans and Amu's old shirt soaked from the rain.

Amu wrapped her arms around Rima, supplying her with warmth. "What happened, Rima?"

Lifting her head up to looked at the pinkette, snot running down her lips. Amu cringed on the inside, put reached over on the side table and grabbed a tissue. And like a mother, folded it in half and wiped any signs of tears or snot.

"Tell me later, lets go fetch you some clothes."

* * *

"I hate this." Rima muttered, looking down at the pajamas Amu had given her. Blue boy shorts, soft footsies, and a lose winter shirt. It was quite comfortable, something she would wear at home. Something she would slung off in the couch in. But, this _wasn't her home. This was Amus' _home. A place where her and her husband would fool around on the couch and giggle.

She wouldn't mind walking around the house with just Amu around, the problem was, her husband. She already didn't like it when she came over and stayed the night when Nagihiko always was the one who offered to go on the bisniuss trip. Amu would stay in the guest room with her and giggle with romance comedy films that Ikuto would complain about. Amu would paint her toenails with Rima and talk about her secrets like a teenage girl. Rima would always smile with her and complain about how stupid Utau is when putting their feet in-front of the small portable fan. Rima always told Amu goodnight and unfailingly try to pry her out of the room and say, _Go to sleep with your husband! _Rima would say with a forceful voice, _The dumb cat will purr like crazy in morning._ Amu would giggle and reject the offer, and tell her Rima was a guest, and say funny jokes in the dark till they fell asleep.

"It fine," Amu patted her on the head. "Now, let me get this hair done, looks horrible." Amu turning Rima, grabbing the brush next to her and started to softly brush through her soft curls. Rima grumbled, and muttered. "What a compliment." Amu giggled, letting out her croaky voice.

"He told me he wanted a divorce." Rima confessed.

"What?"

* * *

** Finally had some free time to write! BLURP. **

**Review?**


End file.
